Conviction
by freebird2992
Summary: 'Take him down,' his calm yet lethal voice floated through her memory. 'If it's not going to be in the courtroom, then it is going to be by your bullets.' Based on the wii game Prince of Dawn.


A.N. This is based off of the very little information I know from the clips on YouTube about _Prince of Dawn _and the_ Princess of Dusk. _If you don't know what I'm talking about, then go check them out, they're really good…even if you don't know Japanese. I don't even know Japanese. I could only guess on what's going on by their actions. So I winged this little sketch up…enjoy my improvisation!

* * *

><p>'<em>I will get you out of there. I promise.'<em>

* * *

><p>'<em>Take him down,' his calm yet lethal voice floated through her memory. 'If it's not going to be in the courtroom, then it is going to be by your bullets.' The threat hung heavy around her like a thick fog. <em>

_One piercing green eye looked down at her like she was a bug that he could crush between his fingers. His one visible eye almost glowed red with malevolence with his unwavering order. _

'_It's your choice, Lieutenant."_

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye shut the book she was reading and let her body slump into the plush armchair. Her mind was too restless and her eyes were too heavy to focus all of her attention into the book. The only activity she could muster for her wired brain was to just let her mind wander. She let her eyes roam to the Armstrong library's balcony and rest on the iron-wrought door panes that lead out to the night.<p>

It had been a hectic week. More hectic than usual, by her standards at least. Amestris was receiving a diplomatic mission from Aerugo in hopes of ending the border skirmishes and create a peace treaty. Fuhrer King Bradley was receiving none other than the Aerugian Prince himself who was popularly nicknamed, 'The Prince of Dawn.'

It was supposed to be a mission of peace. It was supposed to be a diplomatic mission to end border skirmishes and help save future Aerugian and Amestrian lives. It was supposed to have nothing to do with her or Colonel Mustang. It should've been a lot of things. It ended with the Colonel being framed for trying to kill the Prince of Dawn as well as other high-ranking officials in the military with his flame alchemy. Bradley being among them.

Riza pressed her hand against her forehead and sighed. There was no doubt in her mind that Roy Mustang would kill Fuhrer King Bradley when given the chance. But there was too much at risk here. The accident happened in a crowded arena during a match with Edward, it would be too much of a public spectacle for Roy. He was more of doing missions or even committing treasons stealthily.

Grand publicity just wasn't his kind of style.

Not to mention, it would've been the wrong move to make with so many hostages held against him, herself included. Roy Mustang was a lot of things but he would never betray his friends and comrades so carelessly.

And after all of that, Bradley had ordered her to testify against Roy in court. Riza pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut hoping to suppress the memory flooding into her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye pushed back her chair and cringed internally as it screeched across the courtroom's marble floors. Shuffling through files she stated all of the evidence and then held up a pair of familiar white glove with a salamander symbol.<em>

_She held the glove for the high ranking officers seated on the side of the room and for Fuhrer King Bradley seated in the judge's chair. The last person she held the glove up to see was towards the defendant seated in handcuffs. Riza Hawkeye pointed accusingly towards her former superior officer completely stone faced. "All evidence of attempted murder and conspiracy to sabotage diplomatic negotiations point to one man in this courtroom; Roy Mustang."_

_She would recall the sounds of Edward Elric protesting against the allegations, and the Fuhrer slamming the gavel for order. She would even remember the dread creeping up like vomit as they escorted Colonel Mustang to prison along with Edward Elric. But one thing stayed with her. _

_It was all a lie. Riza knew it even as the words tumbled from her lips and accused an innocent man. _

_Her friend. _

_He looked at her with cold and impassive eyes. _

_During the whole trail, his gaze was fixated on her. He never spoke or even twitched when he was given his sentence for trying to kill the Aerugian prince and other high ranking military officers. She knew better though. She knew what went on in his head when he was faced down with challenges like this from enemies. _

_Behind his cold and guarded eyes was a fire. It ignited vengeance, lighting up his soul with determination. _

_His eyes never once left her face during the whole trial._

* * *

><p>After the whole fiasco, she and her former teammates planned a prison break for Mustang. Although she purposefully didn't contribute to the actual brunt work of the escape, she waited patiently for the getaway car at the Armstrong Estate.<p>

"_Are you sure, lieutenant?" _Sergeant Fuery had asked her. _"This whole plan was your idea though."_

Riza Hawkeye only gave him a simple nod then. The military police could not find her aiding an escaped convict. It was too risky. She worked too closely with the Fuhrer. It would put too many lives in danger and put everything they have worked on for the past few months by playing along as the Fuhrer's hostage

Riza kept her vigil by the front window for the better part of the night until she saw the car pull up the driveway and Mustang stepped out completely unharmed. She sauntered away into the darkness of the wide spacious hallways until she made it to her room. She wouldn't disgrace his return with her presence.

She was able to see him again later at the Armstrong's pool in the afternoon. Even then she wasn't ready to interact with him. When he tried to say something to her, she had to excuse herself before he could say anything. He didn't see her face twist into anguish as she left him. Likewise, she didn't get to see him take a breath and sigh in disappointment.

After being separated from him for so long and after what Bradley had forced her to do against Roy, all she wanted to do was be alone. This is how she found herself in the Armstrong Mansion's library, trying to read and occupy her mind from her life's current events. This was also a perfect opportunity for her to think about what her next move was going to be.

She had thought long and hard about it earlier while she waited for the Colonel and team to arrive from their great escape. She had taken a leave of absence from work just a few days ago after the trial. It was her reward for good behavior and following the Fuhrer's orders in court. She saw it more as an opening to right the wrongs she made against the Colonel in court. No doubt, the Fuhrer would suspect her of playing a hand in his and Edward's escape from imprisonment.

She would have to return to work tomorrow. She couldn't cause any suspicion pointed her way. She had to play it safe to protect Roy and the team at all costs. She would have to continue her charade of playing the ignorant hostage.

If not for her sake, then for Roy Mustang's.

_Roy…_

Riza pushed herself up from the armchair and walked to the window, trying to make out what was going on outside. There was a mention of a firework show earlier, and she could just partially make out the servants setting up the rockets across the field. However, the interior light of the library was bright enough to capture her faded reflection on the glass.

She was able to see her majestic purple dress wrapping around her slim form as well as the matching adornments decorating her golden hair. Winry had insisted that she wear a dress for the party that night. Although she was reluctant to admit it, Winry did do a good job making her presentable. Riza was never one to wear dresses. There were too many styles that showed off women's backs and it was rare for her to find something to cover up the spidery ink that decorated her entire back. It was a luck of the draw to find a rather becoming dress like this on such short notice.

If she were a bit more vain of herself, she would've stopped to stare at herself for a while and appreciate the obvious effort put into making her physically attractive for the evening. But she wasn't in the mood to waste time gazing at her reflection. She didn't want to see herself. Not after what she did to the Colonel.

She pulled the door handle and walked out onto the stone balcony letting the dark night wash over her, leaving the light from the library leave a glowing ambiance behind her.

Below her, Riza could make out Alphonse's mountainous figure speaking with the smaller form of the foreign girl, Elena. She was apparently somebody the Elric brothers picked up a few days ago. And it seemed that she was spending a lot of time with Alphonse Riza mused to herself. She could also make out two mops of golden hair conversing with each other by the garden; unmistakably Winry and Ed. They hardly spend time together with all that's happening. One evening alone together couldn't hurt. However, watching them stand next to each other made her feel incredibly lonely all of a sudden.

A high whistle leapt through the air and exploded high above Riza's head, illuminating the Armstrong Estate Garden. Riza stood alone with her back straight and her neck craning up, as more fireworks rocketed into the sky. The familiar scent of gunpowder filtered through her nose, calming her busy mind.

Riza squinted her eyes as more fireworks shot into the sky and exploded into flowers fizzing and sparking into perfect circles before slowly dying away into white smoke. Leaning her gloved hands against the stone railing, Riza settled herself watching the firework show alone as it brightened up the night sky. The explosions boomed against her eardrums like gunfire, deafening her until she was safe in her own bubble, blocking out the rest of the world around her.

Instead of the fireworks whizzing into the sky and making a raucous boom, the only thing that made her jump out of her skin was _his_ gentle baritone sneaking up behind her, "I thought I'd find you up here."

Riza snapped her neck sharply at Roy Mustang and straightened up into a salute. Roy chuckled at the small hilarity of catching Lieutenant Hawkeye off guard and waved her off, "at ease, Lieutenant."

Riza huffed and relaxed her stiff shoulders, how was it that he was always able to find her? It figured as much, she should've known that shoe wouldn't hide forever, she had to face the music sometime. Roy stood in front of her with a smug expression, like a conquering victor at a battlefield and took a step towards Riza.

"Snipers do tend to go to higher places," she answered quietly. She turned her attention back to the show going up above them, not even turning when she felt his presence walk up and stand beside her.

She couldn't avoid him forever.

"It's a good thing too. You have a good view of the show from up here."

She nodded her head once in silence and continued staring straight above them. Thankfully, Roy didn't pry any further and dutifully stood beside his lieutenant. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. They were both in their own perfect world, untouched by current events or designated duties set by the military or by their oppressors of both their freedoms. Riza wondered how long they would be graced with this kind of silent reunion until Roy's voice broke through their quiet barrier. "I can't remember the last time we were able to see fireworks together."

For the first time since he arrived, Riza turned her head towards him and gave a half smile.

"We've been to festivals with fireworks in East City many times," she replied smartly with a smirk.

He chuckled at this and moved a bit closer, "I know. But I meant was not _alone_ together. Not since we were kids."

She only nodded in agreement and turned her attention back to the sky, acting as if she were simply mesmerized by the fireworks. "It has been a while."

Roy turned his head back to the sky, "you look very beautiful by the way."

She turned to him, "What?"

"Your dress," turning to her. "You look very beautiful."

Fighting down a blush, she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Sir. Winry Rockbell actually helped pick it out for the evening."

"Did she really? Well it was a good choice," he smiled at her until she made a smile in return. He made it incredibly easy to put her mind at ease.

His eyes were fixated on her like magnets; it made her think back to working in the office together whenever they caught each other's eyes. The thought brought her back to the many months of separation, coded messages, forbidden meetings, limited rendezvous to give updates and reports.

And then there was her being forced to testify against him at court only a few days ago. She was the only one doing the talking but she was haunted by the raw determination behind his eyes. It had stayed with her all of these days she was hiding out at the Armstrong Estate. It gave her time to calculate in her head that the whole trial lasted thirty-five minutes…at least! It was the most time they spent together these past few months apart.

This was not just their first time watching fireworks together since they were kids, this was the first time they were in each other's company; completely safe.

Riza turned away from Roy after she came to this realization, but not before he caught sight of the wistfulness at the corner of her eye. "Lieutenant?"

When she didn't answer he moved a bit closer until she held up her gloved hand in protest and took a step away from him. "It's nothing, Sir. Don't worry about it." She didn't need to look back at him to know he didn't believe her bullshit.

Roy sighed through his nose and followed her gaze back up to the sky where the fireworks continued to explode over their heads.

He let his hand brush against hers sending an electric jolt up her arm. She retracted her arm immediately away and folded her hands together at her front.

They couldn't risk anything by being intimate, let alone standing on the balcony together.

"Lieutenant, there's no need to be so restrained. There's nobody else up here."

Without looking at him she shook her head once, eyes still transfixed at the sky. Riza stood as still as a statue but she could feel his eyes on her, studying every curve of her body and face like he was analyzing a piece of art. She didn't dare risk a glance at him, worried that she could give everything away with just one simple look. Roy was always able to read her like a book and she just couldn't give everything away on how weak and vulnerable she felt. She had promised him that she would be strong. He already saw enough of how weak she was to the will of Bradley at the trial.

After an ongoing silence settled between them again, Roy rose to speak again.

"Lieutenant, I-"

"-Sir, I'm leaving tomorrow." The words tore out of her mouth like a racehorse.

Roy did a double take and looked at her incredulously, "what?!"

Still looking straight ahead and showing no emotion, "I'll be leaving tomorrow, Sir. I've been away from the office too long. The Fuhrer might suspect something if I don't return." The way she spoke made it almost sound like a very official statement of fact from a ledger rather than casual conversation.

Roy stared at her for a few seconds before he relaxed his shoulders and puffed out a breath while shaking his head.

She was right.

She was always right.

He looked at her as she continued staring above her, focusing too much of her attention on the fireworks. She didn't even look like she was enjoying the show as much anymore.

Roy remembered the tension she was giving off in the courtroom. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She spoke then as if she were reciting lines from a play. She divided her testimony between her audience of the jury of major military officers, and Bradley who ironically sat in the judge's chair. There was no way Roy was going to leave that courtroom as a free man anyway.

Every so often Riza would glance at the Fuhrer like he was pressing knife against her back. It wasn't until she pulled out his glove as evidence against him and showed it to the jury that he caught a gleam in Bradley's eyes. Roy clenched his fists at the memory. Bradley looked at Riza with his one eye full of grim satisfaction.

It made him sick to his stomach.

Roy knew she was ordered to testify against him to begin with. But seeing it played out in front of him made him seethe with rage. He was able to catch on to what Riza was going through during the trial. Her face was an impenetrable shield of steel but her eyes were full of remorse at her actions.

Her avoidance made him worry. Whenever she had a problem to wrestle with she would usually handle it by herself with no help from anybody. She wasn't doing very well. That much he knew.

Roy had to get her out of there. Fast.

But it was because of him that she was suffering. It was evident enough that she refused to look him in the eye, even when they were alone now.

Roy had wanted to catch up with Riza when he arrived at the Armstrong Estate. He wanted to clear everything up and make sure that she was alright. He wanted to make sure that she was able to carry on. There was no question of where her loyalties lie after all of these years. Roy knew Riza by heart.

Roy settled his eyes on her in her long purple dress and felt a smile shamefully spread across his face. She really did look beautiful. Every curve of her body was accented underneath the pull of Eastern silk on the dress. There was even a generous slit that trailed up to her mid-thigh showing off her long smooth legs. She was beyond gorgeous.

He took a step sideways and settled his hand on her shoulder feeling her stiffen under his touch. She started, "Sir, I-"

"-Just enjoy the show, Lieutenant." He looked down to her with a gentle smile. "Who knows when you'll be able to enjoy something like this again?"

Riza looked like she wanted to protest but looked ahead of herself instead. Although her body didn't relax, she was still stricken with the sudden physical contact her Colonel was giving her.

"We shouldn't even be up here, Sir," she finally spoke.

"You're the one who picked the spot, Lieutenant," he countered.

"No. That's not it. _We_ shouldn't be up here _alone._" While she spoke, she shifted away to face him, but not far enough for his hand to trail to the small of her back. Riza absently felt his body heat seep through the fabric onto her tattooed skin. It came with a mixture of colorful emotions that she couldn't exactly settle on. It was almost unbearable for her to manage.

"I should go."

"Lieu-"

"-Good night, Sir." She broke away from his hand and headed back towards the still glowing library when she felt a strong grip grasp on her wrist. "Lieutenant. Don't make me order you to stay."

She turned her head at him and gave a pleading look. The light from the library fell on Roy Mustang's body lighting him up like he was on fire. Behind him the fireworks continued exploding in tirades and colorful explosions. If they listened carefully, they could hear the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the partygoers below in the garden. Despite the show going on above them, Roy fixated his eyes on Riza. They were the same eyes that he had in the courtroom. Never faltering and completely focused only on her.

Filled with his fiery determination.

She felt tears brimming up in her eyes.

Roy saw the first tear barely roll out of her eye before quickly wiping it away. Without missing a beat, Roy pulled on Riza's wrist until she was in front of him and enveloped her into a strong embrace.

It happened too fast for Riza to react before she gave a surprised gasp. Her futile attempts at pulling away only strengthened his hold on her, locking his elbows until there was absolutely no chance of escape for her. She was stiff as board, but he could feel her slow surrender into his chest.

She let her head loll onto his shoulder and shut her eyes suppressing the tears that already formed. These last few weeks and all of her worries disappeared like mist into the atmosphere. Nothing could touch them now. Nobody was going to hurt them. They were both safe in each other's company.

"You don't have to go." Riza opened her eyes but refused to move from her position from his shoulder. "I could just walk in tomorrow and blast the Fuhrer right out of the office. Let me deal with the homunculi, I've got a great bodyguard after all." He said it with a hint of mischief in his voice.

She chuckled a little and turned her head until she could rest her cheek. Her breath puffing against his neck. "That would set us back a couple of years," she played along. "You'd end up in jail again, and the same escape plan would never work twice."

"Thank you for that by the way. Fuery and Breda told me it was your idea." He pulled her back and held her face in his hands, making her face him head on. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Riza smiled warmly at his comment but remembered who exactly had sent him to prison in the first place. Riza let her eyes drop to his chest in disgrace. He was looking her straight in the eye; she couldn't handle the shame of what the Fuhrer forced her to do to put him in jail. Tarnishing his military record with a prison sentence for life. How could a man, who had goals to one day rule this country, become Fuhrer with a track record like that?

Her time spent before the trial involuntarily slipped into her thoughts. A memory of a red eye brimming with malice bearing down at her to go against Roy Mustang and dishonorably convict him inflicted her mind.

She was at the mercy of the Fuhrer. She would have to follow his orders or he would annihilate Mustang. And Roy couldn't retaliate because she was their hostage. It was a Catch-22. They couldn't win either way.

Roy felt disappointment when she dropped her head and sensed her inner-turmoil. He frowned, more at himself than anything. Riza was still at the mercy of the Fuhrer even while they stood alone here cloaked by nightfall. He could take anything Bradley threw at him, including the other homunculi or even Father himself. How foolish of him to think that those around him wouldn't be targeted.

Nothing he could do would change anything.

Placing a finger under her chin, he raised her face up to his once again until her watery eyes saw his unwavering resolve emanating in his eyes. The same determination she saw in the courtroom only a few days ago.

"I will get you out of there, I promise."

There was no hesitation in his voice. No fear and no second thoughts. Just a Colonel looking at his most loyal subordinate, promising her an eventual release from the greatest evil this country had ever known. All of his willpower was focused on her. He was determined to get her out. And once Roy Mustang put his mind to something there was no stopping him.

It was enough to make her completely safe and smiled. She felt a tear escape her eye and just let it trail a cool river down her cheek. She let her body fall into him again and felt his arms encircle around her once again.

Riza felt his promise wash over her like a cool ocean wave. If she weren't anchored down by his arms, she would've floated away.

"I know you will," she finally said. She felt his hold tighten around her. "This won't beat me yet." She didn't get to see a smile spread across Roy's face.

Above them, the conclusion of the show was commencing. A multitude of colorful flare-ups lit up the entire estate until the night sky disappeared. It could almost be mistaken for daylight. The Armstrong family has been, after all, known for going all out for these kinds of extravagant showmanship.

Roy held onto Riza with her hands pressed against his chest but she didn't show any effort in pulling away again. He pressed his forearms a bit tighter around her back and settled his chin on her shoulder. It had been a while since they had held each other like this, a couple years now that he thought about it. But he remembered her being thinner and less sure of what to do with his physical contact. Now, as a woman, she held on tightly to him with a greater inner strength letting her guard down only for him.

Just for one moment, when the whole world was turning into a catastrophe all around them, they supported each other and held on for dear life.

When the explosions ended, and the deafening silence was interrupted by a charismatic applause by the party goers below the balcony, Roy and Riza held firmly onto each other, not wanting to let go.

They knew once they broke apart that they wouldn't be alone together like this for a long time. Tomorrow, Riza would return to the Fuhrer's office and take up her duties as his assistant as well as serving as a hostage against Roy Mustang. God only knew if Bradley would set her up to make Roy look guilty again.

She dreaded the thought of taking off her dress tonight and waking up tomorrow donning her military uniform.

Roy sensed her worry and held on tighter. "We'll get you out of there soon," he stated sincerely. "Trust me, Riza."

She nodded her head once against his shoulder to affirm his determination as well as hers. It was the same determination he had showed her in the courtroom. It was his silent promise to her when he looked straight at her with his dark eyes.

He would get her out of there. She knew he would.

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it. I know it's been a year since I've posted a story but life just got the best of me and kept me so busy. I've done a lot of traveling, I'm currently finishing up school, and you can only just imagine the projects and papers I had to do.<p>

Check out the Prince of Dawn and Princess of Duck video clips on YouTube, they're really good! So good that they compelled me to write this story. And as usual please leave a review so I can know if my writing has gotten rusty or if you have any pointers to help, that would be great thanks!


End file.
